


Supernova

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, F/M, Romance, Typos, semi-mature
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Historia berharap bisa menyadarkan Eren lagi, menariknya di jalan yang sama, seperti dulu. [spesial ultah Historia]





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Historia! 💙

 

Eren dalam pandangan Historia, pada awal masa perekrutan kadet Pasukan Pengintai kala itu, hanyalah bocah berandalan yang susah diatur, selalu ingin terlihat menonjol, dan tak pernah mau mengalah.

Historia mengawasi dari kejauhan━kala itu masih menggunakan nama Krista. Mereka sedang makan siang. Aroma sup kaldu menguar dari mangkuk dan piring yang tersaji di antara meja dan kursi yang penuh. Riuh sekali. Denting sendok. Derai tawa yang pecah di sela obrolan renyah. Dan … umpatan kasar yang berasal dari duo penyulut gaduh.

Eren, bersama siapa itu pemuda bermuka (mirip) kuda yang tempo hari tersipu di hadapan Mikasa? Historia mengintip melalui bahu. Dia melupakan suapan makanan maupun sendok logam yang dibawa dari desa.

Kedua orang itu masih beradu mulut, entah tentang apa. Menggeram dan menyumpah serapahi lawan. Yang membuatnya terperangah sesaat kemudian. Mereka bersiap untuk baku hantam. Kalimat hinaan dan lontaran cela yang (mungkin) diekspor dari kebun bintang terdekat itu tidak cukup. Historia menyoraki Eren dalam hati. Siapa yang akan menang? Eren dengan kedua tangannya? Kuat sekali memelintir lengan Jean. Apakah dia berhasil membobol pertahanan pemuda berwajah (mirip) kuda itu?

_Pluk!_

Tersentak. Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Ymir menatap dengan raut wajah penuh tanya _. Kenapa melamun, Krista? Lihat! Kuahmu tumpah!_ katanya. Historia berbalik menyendok sup, ketika mendadak dengung obrolan terhenti. Ruang makan senyap. Terdengar dengkusan kesal dan geraman tertahan. Kapten Levi menarik duo perusuh itu keluar, menikmati hukuman menyantap sisa makan siang di depan kandang kuda.

* * *

#

Malamnya, Historia tak bisa tidur. Pemuda itu … dia tertarik padanya! Akan tetapi, bagaimana bisa? Pemikiran ini sangat mengusiknya. Dia bisa gila, astaga!

Jangan-jangan, mereka berdua terikat takdir? Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata, kenyataan yang terjadi selanjutnya, menyalahi harapan Historia?

Historia bangkit dari ranjang, menyeret langkah kakinya sendiri menuju jendela. Dia membuka tirai dan angin menyibak rambut pirangnya lembut.

Kerlip bintang menyambut pandangannya, bertaburan melintasi dinding, (seolah) terbang ke ujung langit.

Ada satu bintang berwarna hijau, paling terang. Mengapa dia justru melihat bayangan wajah Eren di sana? Historia mendesah. Mungkin, kalau diibaratkan bintang, yang berjumlah milyaran━siapa yang bisa menghitung bintang? Eren adalah bintang hijau yang paling terang itu.

Akan tetapi, dia meragu, benarkah cahaya bintang sanggup bertahan lama? Dia tidak tahu, seingatnya, sama seperti manusia yang tutup usia, bintang juga punya batas. Akan tiba waktu ketika cahayanya meredup.

Seperti tertulis dalam buku kuno yang pernah Historia baca di pekarangan rumah━di balik pagar itu, dulu sekali. Namanya?  _Ledakan Supernova._

Nama yang berbicara tentang keindahan, tentang cahaya yang memadamkan dirinya sendiri; mengorbankan diri demi kebebasan abadi━seperti Eren dan prinsipnya.

Tertegun dengan pemikiranya sendiri. Historia merasa janggal. Betulkah analogi ini sesuai untuk Eren? Dia kan masih belum mengenal pemuda itu? Lalu firasat ini apa maksudnya?

* * *

#

Lalu, entah bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Eren lebih dekat …

Mungkin itu bermula saat adegan  _penculikan,_ huru-hara kudeta yang dimotori Pasukan Pengintai, hingga kaitan masa lalu yang tersibak. Historia bertemu ayahnya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba semua orang jadi peduli padanya. Pak Tua itu jelas-jelas sudah membuangnya. Lucu sekali. Sekarang, dia datang demi menyingkap (omong kosong) misteri masa lalu yang berkolerasi dengan masa depan ummat manusia.

Historia sempat terombang-ambing, jalan mana yang akan dia pilih? Akan tetapi, dia adalah gadis mandiri yang menentukan pilihan sendiri. Dia mengaplikasikan pembelajarannya, di saat Eren justru tertekuk dan menyerah kalah.

Hingga, sesaat sebelum Eren benar-benar takluk di bawah kepengecutannya sendiri, Historia bertekad━Eren mengajarinya cara untuk bangkit dan melawan━dia siap menanggung risiko apa pun yang akan menghadang jalannya nanti.

Omong kosong!

Omong kosong dengan takhta!

Omong kosong dengan darah titan dan pewarisnya!

Omong kosong dengan segala carut-marut dunia!

"Omong kosong kamu, Eren! Jangan jadi pengecut! Bangkit dan lawan! Bukankah itu yang selalu kamu lakukan?!"

Lalu ada tamparan dan hantaman. Historia meninju kepala Eren! Tentu saja dia harus lakukan ini … Kepala Eren sama kerasnya dengan batu. Dan batu, hanya bisa lunak jika dihantam oleh sesama batu!

Historia berhasil menyadarkan Eren, dan pemuda itu tersulut. Titan Eren mengamuk. Mereka membebaskan diri dari belenggu bawah tanah untuk sementara, membuat pengalihan bagi titan ayah Historia.

Hingga menjadi jelas baginya━berharap Eren juga sadar━ bahwa semenjak jauh hari sebelum mereka sendiri sadari, sudah ada benang takdir yang menjalin mereka.

#

* * *

Historia selesai menumpuk dokumen terakhir. Dalam kamar penginapan yang tersedia khusus untuk rombongan istana, dia meregangkan tubuh di kursi. Hari yang melelahkan, setelah perdebatan alot dalam rapat umum tadi, punggungnya belum menyentuh kasur sama sekali.

Ratu negeri Paradis itu berdiri. Perhatiannya teralih menuju jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam menyibak tirai putih. Dia berjalan hendak menutup jendela. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu membuatnya terkejut. Matanya membola. Tak sadar memekik sangat keras.

Dari bawah jendela, Eren meloncat, melintasi tembok. Mereka nyaris bertabrakan andaikan Historia tidak menghentakkan satu langkah mundur ke belakang. Dia terjengkang dan hampir jatuh terkapar, sebelum Eren menangkap tangannya secepat kilat.

"Eren?!" Historia berusaha mengendalikan diri, setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan pijakan. Berdiri dengan raut panik.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?!"

Kenapa Eren sampai nekat meloncat melewati jendela kamar? Padahal pamuda itu tahu etiket kesopanan. Ini hampir larut malam!

Historia hendak berteriak memanggil sekuriti.

Akan tetapi, Eren justru berdiri tenang. Berisyarat, mengangkat telunjuk ke bibir supaya gadis itu diam.

" _Psstt …"_ Eren berbisik.

Historia tidak mengerti, mengapa bisikan Eren terdengar berbeda, lebih lembut dari dersik angin yang menari di pucuk pepohonan.

"Jangan berisik. Aku cuma mampir sebentar."

Historia belum sempat merespon. Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Yang dikhawatirkan terjadi juga. Pasti teriakannya tadi terlalu keras, sampai penjaga di depan pintu itu menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Nona?"

"Nona Besar! Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Aku tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga."

"Mohon buka pintunya, Nona! Akan kami panggilkan pelayan ke sini."

"Tidak perlu. Saya bisa memebereskannya sendiri!"

Historia berkata dengan suara lantang, dan setelah berhasil meyakinkan penjaga di luar sana, dia mengembuskan napas lega.

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Eren tajam, memohon penjelasan.

"Kenapa nggak lewat pintu? Yang kamu lakukan itu bahaya, tahu."

"Kalau ada jendela yang terbuka, kenapa harus lewat pintu?"

Gadis itu berdecak pelan. Eren ini memang semaunya sendiri.

* * *

#

"Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh … semua ini benar-benar tidak ada yang kumengerti."

Historia berucap dengan nada lelah dan kecewa. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan, dibatasi meja kayu besar. Kertas-kertas dokumen yang menumpuk menyembunyikan raut wajah Historia. Eren melirik dari sudut mata. Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepala di balik kedua lengan. Tidak ada yang bisa Eren ketahui selain petunjuk dari nada suaranya.

"Terutama kamu, Eren …"

Kalimat terakhir diucap dengan sangat lemah. Penuh ragu dan bimbang.

Eren juga tidak mengerti sebetulnya. Segala yang tersingkap ternyata lebih rumit dari yang dibayangkan. Protokol perjanjian yang dibawa Kiyomi, lalu syarat-syarat kerjasama yang diajukan Zeke. Dunia di balik pulau━ternyata sekat bernama dinding itu masih belum seberapa. Dunia ini penuh dengan ranjau dan batasan. Masih ada sekat-sekat yang lebih luas; lautan di seberang pantai, dan daratan tempat tinggal musuh, dan ada sekat-sekat lain yang tak kasat mata; ras, ideologi dan keyakinan. Bukankah itu semua hanyalah sisa-sisa masa lalu yang mesti dibuang saja?

Kalau Historia saja bisa seperti itu, Eren juga tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan. Lihat! Betapa kecil dan rapuhnya bahu gadis itu … dan betapa berat beban yang harus dijunjungnya!

"Tidak, Historia."

Eren menyangkal. Padahal bukan untuk tujuan itu dia datang kemari, tetapi … entahlah, segalanya terlalu membingungkan.

"Kamu harus mengerti … kamu harus mengerti apa yang kumaksud dengan penolakan tadi."

Di meja bundar tadi, dia menentang keputusan Historia. Ini pertentangan mereka yang pertama. Padahal sebelumnya, Eren selalu mengagumi bagaimana keputusan dan titah gadis itu, tidak hanya membawa kesejahteraan rakyat kecil, tetapi juga sanggup menyatukan gap di antara pihak-pihak yang bersengketa dan kasta-kasta yang berbeda.

Historia harus mengandung bayi demi kelanjutan takhta titan berdarah bangsawan, demikian salah satu bunyi protokol Zeke━kakak tiri yang dia ragukan keabsahannya.

_Bedebah itu!_

Bisa-bisanya dia menaruh Historia di posisi serendah  _hewan ternak?_ Pabrik bayi! Yang benar saja? Apa ini lelucon zaman kebebasan?

Historia tertegun. Dia menangkap nada seperti gejolak api dalam suara Eren. Ini sesuatu yang sangat dihapalnya. Sama seperti saat pertama mengenal Eren dulu, tiga tahun lalu ketika status mereka masih sesama prajurit.

Historia bisa mencium rencana rahasia yang berusaha Eren sembunyikan.

"Apanya yang harus kupahami, kalau ini semua hanya tentang keegoisanmu, Eren?"

Historia bersuara tegas, memberi penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Dia duduk tegak. Dipandanginya Eren yang tengah menerawang, dengan rahang mengatup rapat. Pemuda itu masih sama tampan dengan tampilannya sekarang. Rambut hitam agak sedikit memanjang, menutupi telinga dan menyentuh leher.

"Aku egois, huh? Yang bagaimana? Bukannya yang egois itu kamu ya?" bantah pemuda itu.

Sejak tadi Eren sudah menanggalkan segala formalitas di antara mereka.

"Seenaknya sendiri memutuskan, padahal ini menyangkut masa depan kita semua!"

Eren melanjutkan penegasannya. Kali ini dia menghadap lurus Historia. Tangannya terkepal, nyaris menggebrak meja, andai tidak ingat ada pengawal di luar pintu yang akan bertindak apabila terdengar sedikit keributan.

"Eren …!" Historia berharap bisikannya tidak sampai terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti aku egois. Tapi aku juga mengerti kenapa menurutku, kamu juga egois."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Historia berusaha menggali arti pantulan di mata hijau itu. Kilaunya meredup. Padahal dia masih ingat kilau di mata hijau yang sama, suatu sore kala senja membawa aroma rumput dan angin mengantar tawa anak-anak di dekat pondok di pinggir desa.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan. Aku tahu semua rencanamu …"

Benarkah? Eren tak percaya …

"Memakan semua titan yang ada, lalu menghapus tradisi pewarisan titan, bukankah itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri?"

Eren kalah telak, merasa ditelanjangi. Bahunya merosot. Wajahnya berpaling, menghindari tatapan intens Historia, tidak ingin gadis itu mengorek rahasianya lebih dalam.

Sialan … kalau begini, bagaimana dia bisa?

"Iya kan? Itu kan yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Suara Historia bergetar. Dia belum pernah merasa serapuh ini. Entah bagaimana, Eren selalu mampu menguak sisi dirinya yang lain, yang lemah dan butuh pertolongan.

Eren tak sanggup membantah. Historia memang pengamat yang baik. Tidak mengherankan, gadis ini selalu sanggup membaca gerak-geriknya, bahkan pada setiap langkah yang belum terlaksana.

Historia berharap bisa menyadarkan Eren lagi, menariknya di jalan yang sama, seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba, entah mendapat ide dari mana. Historia gemetar. Dia berdiri dalam hitungan detik, berjalan mengunci jendela. Simpul pita masih mengikat tirai. Lampu dimatikan. Seisi kamar gelap, hanya ada pantulan redup cahaya bulan sabit menggantung di langit.

Tanpa menoleh ataupun bersuara, Historia menarik tangan Eren.

Eren masih dikuasai kepanikan ketika tangan mungil Historia menuntun untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Jantungnya serasa hampir copot, debarannya bertalu di antara harum aroma kasur yang lembut.

Tidakkah gadis ini menyadari apa yang tengah diperbuatnya? Eren terperanjat, tetapi sekujur tubuh terasa kaku. Dia terpaku.

"Aku lelah, Eren …"

Dalam kegelapan, dia mendengar bisikan Historia, semerdu denting hujan yang menimpa kilau mutiara. Gadis itu bahkan tak sanggup menyembunyikan gugup.

"Maukah kamu menemaniku … tidur?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip rayuan━alih-alih bujukan.

Seperti api yang tersulut minyak. Eren tidak menyadari kelakuannya sendiri. Dia ingin bangkit dan mengakhiri kegilaan sesaat ini, tetapi gerakan tubuhnya mengkhianati kata hati.

Tahu-tahu, Eren sudah menarik Historia dalam dekapan. Melabuhkan kecupan di dahi, pipi, dan bibir … Eren hilang akal. Tubuh Historia … wangi, lembut dan hangat. Eren ingin mengutuk fajar yang akan terbit menyingkirkan malam.

Eren mendambakan Historia, sama seperti Historia yang mendambakannya.

* * *

#

"Kenapa? Kamu mau lakukan ini?"

Eren berbisik parau. Tubuh mereka masih bersimbah keringat, saling merapat di pembaringan, menyalurkan hangat. Dia mendengar debaran jantung Historia, beradu dengan miliknya sendiri.

Malam, ternyata tidak hanya tentang sunyi dan gelap, tetapi juga ada cahaya; dengan beragam warna dan rupa. Dan Historia adalah lentera yang paling terang sinarnya.

"Karena ini keputusanku, Eren. Pemilik lahan itu berhak memilih, siapa yang pantas menanam benih untuknya."

Begitu ya? Kemenangan telak di tangan Ratu. Keputusan Ratu adalah harga mati. Historia ingin memilih sendiri ayah bagi (calon) bayinya.

"Dengan begini, kamu resmi menjadi  _Raja-_ nya."

Eren kini mengerti. Dia pernah diajak adu catur oleh Jean, berakhir dengan kekalahan━yang membuatnya harus meratapi dompet; alih-alih memaksa si Muka Kuda mengunyah lambungnya sendiri━selidik punya selidik, ternyata posisi  _ratu-_ nya di atas papan catur, bukan hal yang patut diremehkan.

Ratu tidak akan sempurna tanpa dukungan Raja.

"Dan kamu masih mau menggagalkan rencanaku?"

Eren menyelipkan tangan di bawah lengan Historia, merasakan hangat kulit mereka yang bersentuhan, menarik posisi lebih rapat. Dia tak bosan menghidu aroma gad━yang baru saja diubah menjadi wanitanya━lembut wangi  _jasmine_ yang memabukkan.

Historia tertawa pelan━yang terdengar seperti denting simfoni. Wanita itu mendongak, menangkup kedua belah pipi Eren. Seolah tatapan mereka sanggup menembus kegelapan. Ada janggut tipis tumbuh di dagu Eren. Terasa sedikit kasar dan lembut sekaligus.

"Siapa yang mau menggagalkan rencanamu? Apakah di matamu, aku sebegitu tidak bisa dipercaya, Eren?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Hmm hmm …?"

Historia menggumam, tidak ingin memperjelas. Cukup malu sebetulnya. Bisa-bisanya dia menggoda Eren dengan cara seperti tadi? Lalu, kenapa Eren malah terjatuh begitu saja ke pelukannya?

Kepala wanita itu bersandar di dada Eren. Terasa bidang dan lapang sekali. Seperti inikah rasanya didekap oleh orang yang kamu sukai? Yang telah kamu idamkan kedekatannya sejak lama? Dan apakah dirinya, yang telah mereguk madu kasih Eren, patut senang dan berbangga diri━dengan keberhasilan rencana ini, atau justru sebaliknya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Eren," kata Historia akhirnya. Dia menahan kepedihan akibat rasa cemas. Namun, tak ada yang boleh meruntuhkan tekadnya. Dia sudah merelakan Eren. Biarkan lelaki ini  _pergi_ , dan bertindak atas keputusannya sendiri.

"Pergi dan jalankan misimu sendiri."

Historia mendekap Eren lebih erat, menarik selimut, seolah takut jika dekapan mereka longgar sedikit saja, Eren akan terenggut dari sisinya.

Bintang hijau terang itu, sekarang dia melihatnya lagi. Mungkin ini waktu mereka menjelma supernova; bersiap mengakhiri segalanya.

Karena Eren adalah  _supernova_ miliknya, maka Historia ingin menjadi bagian dari ledakan cahaya itu, melebur dalam percikan parade kosmik terindah sepanjang masa.


End file.
